Chocolate Vanilla
by ChocolateSunshine500
Summary: One-shot. Post PP. After all Sam's been through to get him that stupid ice-cream...and now he won't even EAT IT? NO. JUST NO. Something must be done. DxS


**Title: Chocolate Vanilla**

**Rated: K+**

**Pairings: DxS **

**Humor/Romance**

**Summary: One-shot. Post PP. After all Sam's been throught to get him that stupid ice-cream...and now he won't even EAT IT? NO. JUST NO. Something must be done. DxS**

**A/N: Well, hi there! I'm almost done with Chapter 9 of Obsessive! Yay~ It should be posted soon. Well, here'a a little treat for you guys. It's somewhat fluffy. :3 Lots of Thanks for all of my reviewers. I love all of you. Really. Less than 3. **

* * *

><p>Danny groaned into his pillow for the umpteenth time that Saturday morning. Sam glared at him. What was with him? He's been like this all morning. He moaned and groaned, twisted and turned. He seemed to be in pain, but it was obvious, to people who knew him very well, that he just wanted something...but was to lazy to get it himself.<p>

"Danny, would you stop that?" Sam asked glaring at his twisted up figure. "What do you want so badly?"

Danny blinked and pouted. "I want vanilla ice cream...but my feet hurt.."

Sam blinked dully. "Uh...fly?"

Danny groaned. "No~_ooo..._" He whined. "I don't wanna move..."

Sam shook her head. "Your acting like a baby,"

Dany pouted again. "No I'm not!"

Sam scoffed. "Uh, yeah you are."

Danny blinked. "Get me ice-cream from Baskin Robins?" he pleaded.

Sam glared at his pleading eyes and he gave her the sad puppy-dog look. Sam groaned internally.

'He's so cute...stupid cute.'

"But Danny," she started. "Its a long walk..."

He pouted. "Pretty please with the black frosting you like and mini gummy-bats on top?"

Sam bit her lip and stared at him for a couple minutes. His big blue eyes bored into hers with nothing but pleading and mischievousness.

"Ok fine." she gave in.

He grinned. "Yay~" he silently cheered.

Sam got up, prepared to leave. She ruffled her own hair and sighed."Ok then...be right back..." she said.

He smiled at her. "Remember, it has to be vanilla."

She waved him off. "Right. Vanilla. Got it."

"Wait!"

Sam tuned to face him. "What?"

"Gimme a kiss goodbye!" He grinned. Sam rolled her eyes but complied by walking over to him and pecking him on the lips before running out the door.

Sam sprinted down the stairs. The 15-year-old girl sighed and looked around for a second. Seeing no one that can drive her to Baskin Robins for her best friends ice cream, she groaned. She went outside and the hot rays of the sun hit her instantly. She sighed and covered her eyes from the blinding sun and she noticed the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle wasn't there. She shrugged._ 'They must be out.'_ she thought to herself and began her walk. She sighed as she passed various buildings and after about 5 minutes, she grew tired. She sighed. This didn't seem good.

* * *

><p>Sam felt weird.<p>

It's been 19 minutes into her walk and it was EXTREMELY hot. But that was part of the weirdness. Sam's forehead felt...weird...almost...moist...?

NO. NO WAY IN HELL. JUST NO.

Sam wiped her forehead and gaped at the water on the back of her hand. NO WAY. THERE WAS JUST NO WAY THAT SHE, SAM MANSON, WAS SWEATING. She was a GOTH. They DON'T SWEAT. They SIMMER. God, it must be a hallucination.

...

There it was AGAIN.

'Dammit. I'm so getting you for this Danny' she glared at the floor.

* * *

><p>30 minutes into her walk and she was finally at Baskin Robins... She sighed in relief, her face, moist. She rubbed her eyes. If only the Fentons were there before she left. She wouldn't have to walk for 30 minutes. She entered the chilly store and sighed in relief. She went up to counter and stared at the bored-looking employee.<p>

"Hey." Sam said.

The employee, who's name tag says Mandy, groaned loudly. "Welcome to Baskin Robins...What do you want?" she asked rudely. Sam scowled. She definitely did not need this.

"Yeah." Sam spat back. "Vanilla cup, if you may."

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She flipped her hair and walked to the vanilla ice-cream tub...that was empty. Mandy smirked. "So-rry. No more vanilla," she sneered. "Anything else, _SIR_?"

Sam glared at her. "Just get me chocolate..."

Mandy shrugged and scooped up chocolate ice-cream, putting it in the cup. She put it on the counter before sneering again. "Please, _DON'T _come again."

Sam glared. "I don't think I will." she gripped the cup and left the store quickly.

The heat hit her again and Sam groaned, but started walking.

* * *

><p>13 minutes. And the ice-cream was melting. Crap.<p>

...It was dripping on her hand. Retarded cashier didn't give her a lid!

...Stupid Mandy.

* * *

><p>27 minutes. Sam's almost there! Her hand was covered in chocolate and she was sprinting now. 'IM GOING TO MURDERER HIM.' she yelled in her head. She reached the Fenton household and the RV still wasn't there. Sam ignored this and ran through the door, slamming it in the process. Se ran up the steps as if her life depended on it and slammed the door to Danny's room open. Danny sat up and blinked sleepily at her.<p>

...

Was Sam sweating? Danny gaped at her figure. "Uh..." he licked his lips. "How was the trip?" he grinned sheepishly.

Sam glared at him and shoved the cup in his hand. "Here's your stupid ice-cream." She spat. "There was no vanilla so I got you chocolate."

Danny blinked at the cup and looked at the special spoon he had grabbed for his VANILLA ice-cream. He shook his head. "Sorry, Sammy-kins. I don't like chocolate ice-cream."

Sam's eye twitched and she put her hand under Danny's, where he was holding the ice-cream. Danny tilted his head. Sam grinned wickedly and jerked her hand upward causing the ice-cream cup to do the same and land on Danny's nose. Danny closed his eyes and let the cold sensation on his nose for a while, before taking the cup from his nose. "What the heck, Sam?" he pouted. "Not cool!"

"I had to walk for 30 MINUTES to get vanilla ice-cream for YOU. It was not only a long walk, but the sun was SO HOT, that I, A GOTH, started to sweat. WE DON'T SWEAT. GOTHS SIMMER," Danny opened his mouth to say something but before he could: "_SHUT_it." He closed his mouth. "When I got there, the service was HORRIBLE AND SHALLOW. I LOATHE SHALLOW PEOPLE. There was NO vanilla. I got you chocolate. On my way back: YOUR ice-cream melted ALL over my HAND. Look at it!" she showed him her now brown and sticky hand. "and now when I got here, you say you DON'T WANT IT AND YOU DARE CALL ME SAMMY-KINS? WHAT THE HECK, DUDE?" Sam panted and glared at Danny. "Eat it."

Danny glared back and pouted. "No."

"SO HELP ME-"

"Look! Look! Im eating!" Danny took a mouthful of ice-cream and pouted even more.

Sam sighed in relief and fell on his bed.

Danny ate his chocolate ice-cream in silence. Until.."You really went through all that?"

Sam nodded.

...

"Curse my infernal laziness!" He shouted dramatically, mocking Super Danny.

Sam laughed. He smiled.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Sammy..."

She shrugged. "It's ok...anything for you, Danny..."

He put a hand on his heart. "I'm touched, Sammy. Really." He grinned. "And as for your reward..."

Sam raised her eyebrow. "Reward?"

Danny gave a toothy grinned and leaned towards Sam. He gave her a peck on the cheek, thus leaving a bit of chocolate behind. Sam touched her cheek, eyes wide and grimaced when she felt the sticky ice-cream.

"Ew...Danny..." she groaned.

Danny grinned cheekily but said nothing. Sam wiped her cheek furiously with Danny's pillow and glared slightly at the raven-haired male. "You're mean..."

"I love you too, Sammy-kins. I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Finally got that outta my system! Ok..so...My mom bouht a new car! Since her's was stolen a couple days ago... She sold her old one. The thieves were found... They were still in high-school! I MEAN WTF? ...Ahem.**

**Did you like it? DIDJA? DIDJA?**

**Tell me what ya think, ok? **

**REVIEW. **

**OR I WON'T POST CHAPTER 9 OF OBSESSIVE. **

**...**

**Nah. Just kidding. I've come so far already. You guys want a preview of a far off chapter? It's not chapter 9...but it's a future chapter. OK!**

**Preview of FUTURE CHAPPIE: OBSESSIVE: **

_"Why, even I was surprised to find Daniel in a mass of green swirl, floating islands and flying doors,"_

_"I was just surprised that there WAS such a place with a mass of green swirl as a sky, floaty islands and doors. You weren't. Cuz...oh I dunno. You're a mental fruit loop of a half-ghost who needs lots of therapy,"_

_"I AM NOT A FRUIT LOOP!...OR MENTAL!"_

_"You need a cat. Really bad."_

_"You're...so...annoying."_

_"Normally I would have a witty remark for that but I'm already doing something better."_

_"What? Being annoying?"_

_"No. It's an absolutely adorable thing I call...stalling."_

_"Wha-?"_

**You can easily guess who those two were right? XD**

**REVIEW 3 **

**PLEASIES? **

**~Sunny :D**


End file.
